


Bucky Done Gun [vid]

by waketosleep



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Car Chases, Explosions, Humor, Multi, OT4, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as I could tell, this song didn't have a vid yet, so you're welcome, internet.</p><p>It almost has a plot but is also a loving ode to the fantastic fight choreography in Cap 2. All your ships are probably here and there is also a car chase and an explosion montage. Maybe it's just a trailer for the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Done Gun [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really make vids, except sometimes I get plagued by an idea and then I have to open Windows Movie Maker (thug life) and put one together to get the demons out. This is the third one I've finished and I keep learning new things, although I always swear every vid I make is the last one I'm ever making.
> 
> There's a janky bit in the first minute I wasn't able to properly smooth out and I eventually gave up in favour of my sanity. I like the rest of it fine. I just choose not to watch any other vids so I don't have to face exactly how amateur I am at the process. Writing is so much easier. :)

[Watch on Youtube](https://youtu.be/HSzvy9zCyaE)

[Bucky Done Gun (Captain America 2)](https://vimeo.com/142156256) from [waketosleep](https://vimeo.com/user1936846) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
